


The Magnificent Mind of Lena Luthor

by UglierSteak



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/F, lena is mad, post supergirl reveal, sympathetic villain narrative, this was a class project lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglierSteak/pseuds/UglierSteak
Summary: Lena is extremely angry at Kara an dives into project myriad. But she struggles with her instinct to be good.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	The Magnificent Mind of Lena Luthor

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short creative writing project I worked on. I loved writing this and just had to post it!

Lena was desperate to be good. From a young age she held a heart of gold hidden behind her ribcage, where it stayed protected from the harsh world around her. So, when she got adopted into the Luthor household, their cold dark hearts could not contaminate hers. She made sure of that.

With her gentle heart and intelligent mind, she went on to help others. She funded a children’s hospital, cancer research, safety products and even saved the world from an alien invasion. But her positive path ended when her best friend, and the only person she trusted, Kara Danvers, revealed herself as Supergirl. 

To say she was hurt would be a huge understatement. This break in trust broke her. Kara was-- well, she was everything to Lena. It was like Kara had become her only true source of love and support. But she lied. She lied like her adoptive parents lied to her her whole life. But now? She’s left picking up the pieces of herself on her own, like she had done throughout living with the Luthors. Except this time, she can no longer believe that she is better than her father, step-mother and half-brother who make up the most infamous family in America. All of her hard work and dedication to making a positive impact was ruined. 

She decided that trying to avoid the inevitable was no longer worth it. Now it’s time to follow in her Brother’s footsteps to finish what he started, eradicating aliens from the planet. It’s a good thing that she knows exactly how to execute her plan, Project Myriad. It was the perfect idea, to use chemical warfare that Kara’s father created. It would destroy Kara, just as much as she damaged Lena. 

Lena threw herself into her lab work. She studied the recipe, which was written strictly in kryptonian. It brings back memories of her brother, Lex, who taught her everything she knows about alien languages. Her eyes flood with salty tears remembering the man Lex was before his brain was tainted by xenophobic ideals. He once brought her comfort in their cold-hearted home. But he’s gone now too. She was the one who pulled the trigger. She killed him, and she did it for Kara. 

Her blood boiled at the memory, but she also felt a pang of sorrow. Not only did she lose her brother and her girlfriend, but she also lost herself. Lena lost all her dreams and aspirations. But she also lost who she is at her core. 

She spread out her hands in front of her, studying them as an effort to rediscover herself. “Who am I?” she pondered, still focusing on her unsteady hands. That question made her realize that she really is the mad scientist that the world pictured her as. But this time she didn't feel a rush of fear flow through her veins. She became who she was meant to be. Maybe she’s better off recreating an alien killing pathogen. Perhaps this was her destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @nia-nall


End file.
